On the dark side
by aneta.spicakova.5
Summary: Samantha is caught and dragged Death Eaters, who thinks he has important information where it is Harry Potter. But this war is not the time for fine words and gentlemanly ways. Samantha questioning takes on Voldemort himself with his refined manners. The woman will survive or fall defeated his feet? Attention LEMON


**On the dark side**

After a long dark corridor seat, walked two.

One man who resembled the face of the Grim Reaper in his old black robe and untreated due to strict and the other female is slightly smaller with a red sauce and dark eyes.

At first glance, it was clear who the Death Eater and one prisoner.

Alternately percussive action complements finer scuttling until Dolohov haired woman shove into one of the many rooms.

When they rebelled, nudged it indiscriminately stick to his chest, saying, "do not make it even worse, the dirt like you Muggles, I have no problem, you're lucky that you Lord requested, otherwise I get you to worry about me." growled the obnoxious guy quite frightening exotic tone of voice that she not leave any doubt as it apparently fell.

Redhead winced, and although it's too hair down, it was still a better fit than to be cremated in the hallway of his hands, he decided its survival instinct.

Last she looked at the Death Eater and stabbed him a hostile look, unfortunately, had to admit that it is even more menacing.

Then he had slammed the door in his face, magically locked and marched off to an unknown destination.

The poor woman was me.

Samantha Rayls, a member of the Order of the Phoenix, one of many muggle witch, outlaw, outlaw their own families and we can also say homeless since, the only home I was Sirius Black's house at Grimmauld Square.

I had another place. Was it my all.

I clenched my fists over the whole of this unenviable situation.

Where have I got all wizards? It was first thought that came to my mind. I found myself on the dark side because of one stupid unsuccessfull action.

Always when I despaired, I was comforted by the thought that life be worse does not get, but he convinced me that the future may be far more uncertain than I ever could imagine.

Even Dumbledore's Army to find Voldemort's spy. Hard to believe it, every time I was careful to Severus Snape, whom I knew as well as anyone, but I did not expect to betray someone else, and in so inopportune moment.

Now I really regret now two days ago when I went to Salazar Mine in the North of Scotland.

Long-abandoned place where I was supposed to meet with an unknown contact, and he told me he had to disclose certain information and maps are drawn in buildings and list of addresses where the Death Eaters meet. It was a great chance to contribute something useful and I naively went there. Have you ever seen someone so stupid goose?

The old woman, who was waiting for me in a dark cave mining old beams supporting commuter tunnel, initially looked suspicious, but not spoken. So I went closer, and when I heard a strange hissing snake uncomfortable, it was too late. The woman turned into a giant boa constrictor, which I literally wrapped and choked until I passed out.

I woke up in a dungeon than me across there and now I'm here.

I can only guess what they intend to me.

Specter of death hovering over me as clearly as halo over the Dark Lord.

I almost did not breathe when I turned into the shape of the entire room.

My eyes flew all the corners but nobody around, I probably next in line, while somewhere else deal with another troublesome witness.

The room looked completely normal.

One bed, two chairs Old English with empty fireplace, some the wardrobe, chairs with a table next to the window and carpet that had missed their age most colors.

But it all seemed motionless grim impression as if he had something to pass the time funeral procession.

It's time to escape Samantha! Not stay here! She added the needed optimism. Quickly before someone comes less than Dolohov.

Doors out of the question, not stupid, despite locking charm to get.

Window.

Even that could not be opened, and in addition had no wand. Fireplace lacked emerald powder and equally doubted that was connected to the floo network.

Hell, with Morgana!

Well peace Samantha, spoke to him in spirit.

When I looked better, it seemed as if I had an empty room to prepare my mind.

"Shoe!"

Besides the cabinet was dumped a single dirty shoe, why ...?

I came to her, it was too obviously worked out that nowhere else is not a piece of clothing, I bent down and grabbed it.

There was a huge bang and I was the same room, just above the bed, which I fell heavily.

At that moment there was a "Incarcerous!" and my wrists and ankles wrapped a rope and tied me to the bed firmly as small snakes. Nice to me to cut into the skin.

I yelped and closed her eyes.

But I was expecting much worse curses, but surprisingly no not come.

When I opened my eyes again, I found that over the bed hangs a huge picture of him and he - Voldemort life-size. He was wearing a long black coat and I saw his sickly pale snake skin, his winning smile and his eyes red cruel to me literally burning through.

The image was not magical, not moving.

But what was moving was a shadow across the room.

I held my breath and closed her eyes cowardly in a vain attempt to imagine that it's just a vision. But it was not.

I heard a soft rustling substances as brushed the carpet while walking.

The Dark Lord came to my bed, where I was arrested.

It almost sent me stress again into a swoon.

I felt really scared, I could not control my hands, that I trembled as in a fever, but I could not stop, I clearly felt how the atmosphere of what appeared changed.

"I'm glad to finally meet you, my dear Miss Rayls," says Voldemort deep firm voice that seemed to bear its own echo.

It did not make any sense to me, just because someone like that word love was not in the dictionary, and even if he certainly did not mean that sincerely. He hated Muggles after all! Therefore, he led this senseless war.

But the words he forced open my eyes. I immediately regretted it, because the image rendered upon me his copy of its living right next to my bed.

It looked exactly as I expected, although I have never seen a sorcerer. Even the Daily Prophet dared publish his photo after the attack on the Ministry of Magic.

"I can not say the same thing," I said, and I was of myself really proud of me dropped at least one answer.

"I have heard that they are not forthcoming with their information, but we'll see whether you're in favor of my person," he said mysteriously, and I could not take my eyes off his bony fingers, in which toyed with his wand.

The response was just my half-disgusted, half-terrified face.

Perhaps I'd have to feel like a worm on a hook, because his lips curled into an evil smile, let me not even a glimmer of confidence.

"So I ask you, where is the seat of the Order of the Phoenix, Samantha."

Silence.

Somehow I thought that irritated him, but kept a cool head, at least not yet, probably had an exceptionally good mood today.

"You do not want to hurt such a pretty face, believe me, that pain is just a piece of what I can give, and it would after all not fun," he hissed impatiently and the end of the wand, I stuck to the chin and gently lifted me to she looked into his eyes.

I shuddered, his eyes were strange, cruel, merciless such that would even crush stone and everything you staring into your soul.

"Better kill me, I will not say anything!" It was probably my bravest words I had ever left her mouth a long time for them cursing.

But instead of Voldemort scowled and showed me a dark side, he amused laugh.

I did not expect that.

"You still do not know what death means at all," he said, "but there are other compelling ways than Veritaserum or torture. And when you finish, you'll be lining up for me. "

Even now, I had no idea what I'm still waiting, as I was soon to find out.

Voldemort's flowing robes rustled again and I would rather turned her head to the side, maybe he changed his mind and kill me right away and quickly, I hoped, but instead of curses I felt icy cold indeed touch on his hot face. I gasped in fright and nearly jumped out of my skin.

He touched me!

"In these gloomy times, not much fun, Samantha dear, but you're hiding many a temptation and opportunity, I will give it to you. You will become one of my loyal. And even if now you feel about me resistance until the next time you see me, I swear it will be the opposite, "he whispered, suddenly very close to my ear, which made me to pull the other end of the world, but could not.

"I'm nobody's plaything" of himself shaking off the shackles of fear, "and I will never be anything as repulsive as you!"

"You have not understood that you do not have a choice?" Teased the Dark Lord, "I now have some important work to do but to show up here, you certainly wiser than now," he pulled away and straightened to his full height heartless menacing phantom.

Then she pointed my wand and I felt a chill throughout the body, every nerve, every cell.

"Partial Petrificus!" he shouted, and I felt I was pinned from the neck up so that I was looking directly at the Dark Lord before him in the picture. I could not move, could not blink, until the spell will not pass away until I have his winning smile and snake face still ahead.

Already it seemed as diabolical irrigation brain.

Meanwhile, Voldemort retreated to a table by the window.

On the table there were several things I had not noticed before.

I hear a small click. They tortured me, I could not see anything.

The man's bony fingers consult a cap of transparent glass with a special dark green Blum. He pulled it out and pushed a finger into the soil in a pot on his right hand.

Then the figure turned and leaned on me a pot ankle of one leg.

"See you at breakfast. I hope that in the meantime you change your mind ..." was all he said before he slammed the door ...

Now things start happening!

 **Five minutes later**

First, I was relieved that it was only the warning, but I was wrong.

I should have known that he sets a me something special, never spoken to the wind, and even now his threats should fall on fertile ground.

Flowerpot to my horror suddenly shuddered and it sprouted from a tiny sprout like beans. When he touched my feet and started to wrap around her, branch, grew steadily as prickly Devil's Snare, but this had no thorns biting into my flesh. So I could just strangle it, I really did not deserve, I groaned over that prospect in mind, a slow death by suffocation.

Slowly, I began to pray to all the great wizards.

I felt besides me plant grows on the bed as it catches everything that is at hand. But just as in a cold room, trying to find the largest source of heat, so the vines barnacle increasingly tun to my body.

I felt forced to the plant as a kind of live wire Popin my body as it wraps around to tickle their leaves and tendrils as it gets increasingly higher, to your lap.

And the only thing I could do is look at the ceiling. On him. His eyes, his smile. On the bastard who let me stay.

Meanwhile, a climbing plant completely covered my legs, thus I became even more heat from the fear of death soon knocking on the door, and I was sweating, but the vines were under my skirt and above the groin to the panties.

Somehow I expected that here it stops.

One sucker crawled between my groin and hem pants, while the second sucker, feeling the warmth of my lap, trying to get through panties directly. So far he's failed but, thank God, I hope very much but she did not.

I just breathed for a while, since vines grew rapidly after my Torso and the robes headed for elevating my breasts.

Miraculously, but they did not grow over them, but they started to slowly download and strangling. This resulted in sensitivity of nipples themselves, which now began to plant cheeky touch.

It had to be some kind of similar to Aspen, because I felt as gently vibrates and in the absence of any drafts or wind itself moves, which caused friction runners on my two sensitive cherries.

I wanted to close my eyes, not to see it, but I could not ignore!

It was really devil's work worthy champions.

Voldemort was right, this was worse than the pain of torture in the form of juicy Cruciatus.

My eyes were fully open, staring at that damned painting like hypnosis. As much as I hated him, for what I'm doing, if she killed me straight. For that he was trying to break my will and dastardly primitive way.

To hell with him! To hell with Voldemort!

Meanwhile, the tendrils reached up to my neck and there is a husk stopped and began to grow. But did not proceed further plant.

I held my breath, fearing what comes next.

But it was impossible to tell on its branches in my lap. One of the runners finally crackled with typical materials received through my pants right in.

Ignominiously I felt a thin stalk rubbing on one of my walls, but nothing else.

Just right now.

I felt, as he began to grow in size. Slowly stretched me to the men's penis size, but continued to take.

Against my will I breathed. The only sound that came through my lips.

It was such a strange feeling of helplessness, which I had never experienced.

One tentacle reared up and was hanging over my little pea pleasure. Every time I breathed, gently rubbed on him. And when they leaned on him, even he made me sigh and breathe again. And it caused me to constantly rubbing around in agonizing pace.

Meanwhile pod inside my womb became respectable size, maybe I would appreciate a little smaller, but it hardly tell me passes tidal wave of excitement quickly once the husk slips out. I feel him all his wedge. And when to me again moves back, just hug him inside.

So to me the plant began to subtly play.

Provoked in me a wave of excitement after another. And the only thing I could do is look at the Dark Lord. On the benefactor who makes me such infinite delight.

And while it will not accept for his Lord, the plant will continue inducing blissful sensations in the benefits of wet wave length and long hours, because this plant is sufficient moisture to live my lap and she knows how to arrange ...

One climax alternated Second, the plant always invented something that surprised me recently, her imagination seemed unlimited, but let me sleep, let me defend itself, the only thing that allowed me to look at the image of Voldemort.

The whole thing was the most subtle trick I've ever seen. The plant certainly does not come from here, perhaps from America, the Amazon or Peru.

It's so full of life, as if you took from me the necessary strength and mine I stole, but still feasting on me in a special way.

I was exhausted, I'd fall asleep, she closed her eyes, but let me.

I looked long-suffering eyes wandered up and down the dark figure of the Lord can do it? I can resist? I asked myself, but he did not give me any choice.

The image remained silent.

 **A few hours later**

After several hours of unrelenting that I awake, someone came and plant become wooden.

They began to cut it out of me and then I wash.

Finally, after so many endless moments canceled charm. My legs were shaking, body lay limp, I felt half-dead.

And they covered me and I immediately fell asleep exhausted at the highest rate.

When I awoke, sitting room, two women and one Death Eater handed me the water while the other clothes. While I looked puzzled, but before I could ask anything, they left without a word.

Sure they had their orders.

All day I was alone in the room, closed and abandoned to their own conscience, impressions and reproach you, though not personally, Voldemort did to my body.

Now, I hated him even more, this time it was not because of the war, not because of race, my Muggle blood or killing.

This was something else.

Well, I knew that I was a coward full of remorse, lost in my life would fill the hall, while successes would shame had Choulet in a box for shoes.

I did not have enough willpower to resist but you need to pretend? In my head began to assemble a plan.

I did not betray anyone where I cared and I did not intend it, it would be the end, I did not have time to warn all. It had to go otherwise, and its address does not get me, I decided, but I also did not want to die.

It took a trick, a ruse credible.

It but I needed a break.

 **Evening**

In the evening noiselessly opened the door of my makeshift room.

The dark figure like a ghost walked into the room, quietly, but the greater fear of it went.

I knew exactly who it is, just because the room cool.

The Dark Lord came to me like a phantom night, today was wearing a hood and hid his face in the dark, just glowed white hands peeping out from the sleeves like a bleached bone elephant.

I just stared out the window at the adjacent land and wished to run, because I had a view of the green meadow, which was no longer in the dark not see, but I saw his reflection clearly.

When he touched me on the neck, startled, I turned around.

I felt from him curiously forest, the smell of pine needles, earth, wind and rain, I surmised that he was out there, in freedom, which I could not.

I could only guess what new evil to pack his loyal Death Eaters conducted.

I did not expect, however, I am a very special feeling in my lower abdomen that is pulled willy-nilly, I just turned to him his eyes.

Snaps me off guard, certainly could discern fast festival feeling that I mirror the face. The whole I blushed like a girl who gives someone first kiss.

"I came for an answer, Samantha and I expect to get it," said the cloaked figure hard and hissed the last word in such a way as to give me goose bumps.

I began to subside and he seemed to me a wolf chased a chicken into a corner.

It scared me even more, so I had to concentrate and ignore the more urgent trembling in her lap, betraying my weakness.

"I have nothing to say," I breathed.

With horror resonating throughout my body cowardly I hit something hard.

It was one of the pillars of bed, I clung to him the backbone, the impact to me and swung her breasts.

I could not keep me and Voldemort's path.

Today seemed more ominous than yesterday and moreover it emanated from bloodlust is probably what he had planned out, very wrong, and his anger was awarded to a couple of his minions, but not enough so they came to me shladit thickened.

I swallowed dry.

"You really have nothing to say, Samantha? I see that you would benefit from another long night with Vines inebriation, "he hissed undercut when washed over me, his breath.

Horrified, I glanced to the side pot on the table.

"No, please!" I said quickly, my heart skipped a beat, times anymore.

For a moment he meets his snake eyes sparkle with its special crimson, the color blood, just like in the picture, another download inside hinting that it's bad, perverse, I do not want my body to his presence thus responded!

Nothing I could do with it yet.

"So speak! Where is Potter? Where to hide from me, where is the seat of the Order? "Voldemort roared into my face.

I clench my fists and focus.

Fast breathing and I have an irresistible urge to push him away, but I'm Gryffindor Hufflepuff but pliable me to someone like that could oppose, and he pretty well knew

"It's ... it's 56 King Street in London," I will try to give him the dust filthy lie to tell, but I can totally imagine how grinned. No, he ridiculed my agony as I try to think of something.

"Try to more, he would not lie. Certainly I advise you not to antagonize me, otherwise you'll end up just as badly: Avery, Macnair, Fox and Crouch, "bent down slowly, his voice touched my earlobe.

I held my breath as Voldemort was an avid Dementors within range of you all nice and good suddenly faded, wrung out of you all the love, hope and happiness. I wanted to cry despair, but show weakness would not pay me, so I swallowed back tears.

"I want the right answer expensive, or you know my imprisonment of not much like, do not make me use Imperious certainly know its effects and consequences, the people who are under this curse for some time, will suffer irreparably consequences of damage to the mind, and it would certainly not want to," he advised me deep in my own interest, I began to tremble. As I focused on his hissing voice, which always used when something annoyed unaware'm his wand that I slipped from the neck down for the buttons of my robe, and they themselves unbuttoning until it was my robe bare-chested but even then he did not move away as if she did not give even a second to breathe.

"Well? I'm waiting, "he said imperiously Dark Lord and surrounded me cold as my clothing parted as if there might be something to hide.

Unfortunately, the problem was that I was not wearing any underwear, panties I had last night ripped my bra and took the two Death Eater, who came in the morning, as if they were certain that he will not need it.

I mentally cursed them both.

"I ..." I muttered all red with embarrassment, and my suffering to the monster still extended, I felt in my body's scrutiny.

Evaluation, curious perhaps even hungry, it is impossible to discern from under the hood, in any case, was uncomfortable.

"Yes ?!" he growled, and I still clung to the post more in a row, I was really desperate, frustrated and frightened at the same time his unclean practices.

I do not know what Voldemort was, I hated it while my body reacted against me, as his hand and wanted to convince me quite unceremoniously slipped her slender fingers between her thighs.

I gasped when he touched the moisture that my body for that little moment created, doused me shame to the roots of the hair, you now have the same color as my burning cheeks.

I do not know where they took me such opposition, but I really pushed him away. I did not expect, however, with his agility. Firmly gripped my right wrist incredibly painful one hand and bumped into me hard that I ended up on the bed on his back like a beetle lame.

"My patience is at an end, Samantha!" He snapped at me sternly, because I did not want to give in, and now I have to suffer the consequences.

In the next second, he printed under each other.

I was amazed how strong, though by poor design of his body, as I felt the whole time, I really gripped tightly.

I was shaking, she tried to fight him but in vain.

Voldemort was not long before I completely froze.

Both my arm caught in one of his and held it over my head, while the fingers of his free hand he tried to continue the exploration of my lap.

"No! ENOUGH! "I began to beg, beg but to no avail, even the more I coaxed him, the more the Dark Lord bolder and more insistent.

"I always get what I want, and you will not be an exception," Voldemort hissed and into my wet lap two fingers.

I arched back. He threw back his head and that he long scary hood come off the bald head on his back, and his face showed me that I have so faithfully remembered from that cursed painting.

As soon as my eyes met his, my body betrayed me again, and my whole lap is pulled around his fingers inside the immense desire.

"I hate you!" I frowned and bit her lip, to the Dark Lord grinned.

"I do not want you to love me. I just want information, and when you give it to me, all this might end, I promise you, "he coaxed sweetly, hiding his anger behind the mask of a saint.

I could not decide on one side, monster, murderer, villain snake face and on the other my excitement. I longed for him, for satisfaction, but I knew it was not true emotion.

He is not capable of something like that, it was just an opportunist, nothing else mattered. His reputation preceded him. I knew it, and now I know my own eyes.

Voldemort was pure evil in all its forms.

"Where is the seat of the Order?" He moved his fingers in and out and it was driving me to the brink of madness and bliss.

Swelled over me like a big black dragon in fluttering robes with red eyes glowing in the dark treacherously like two rubies.

I started saving just moan for which I am ashamed, but my body wanted more. Require more. The only solution was to answer his question, and it just waited.

I did not know how long I can resist, but with every minute that I have sagged hips eagerly and anxiously.

"Just a few words," I urged the Dark Lord and I stopped thinking altogether once more put my thumb on the small peas, then I gave in the age-old dance of delight, waving to my senses.

"G ... Grimmould Square ... 12 ... PLEASE !" I moaned desperately, and he finally took pity on me.

His fingers play out faster masterful game that knew no bounds.

Satisfied, and most triumphant grin thin snake lips when I was underneath him, arched in sheer pleasure of exploding climax, which gave me my benefactor.

Beyond that, I was indifferent.

World for a few long minutes shrunk to a large black hole.

I was breathing heavily and unaware that Voldemort had left me in the meantime, before he spoke clearly mocking voice from somewhere in the background, where he had a perfect view of my nakedness.

"Welcome to Death Eaters, Samantha," he told me coldly, then left.

I was alone.

Before the door closed, I realized the horrible truth.

I betrayed. All.

In a few hours the Order of the Phoenix the past and it was my fault.

I wept over his weakness.

Now I understood Severus Snape, who had to live with the bitter memory of his only love Lily Evans died of his efforts, I now will carry on the shoulders of the wizarding world.

Being on the dark side and betray all her self.

From now on, magicians will curse my name more than Voldemort, I realized.

I did not know if I can live with that, and it probably will not ever know ...

 **End**


End file.
